Reading Between the Lines
by Chase Ling Ziao
Summary: A series of one-shots (each chapter is a stand-alone story, varying lengths) featuring my favorite pairings: Phoenix/Franzy (few) and Shi-Long Lang/Franzy (more) and my attempts at writing adult-rated romance stories. Some stories will be rated K for simple fluff but overall set is rated M for safety. Format of each chapter is as follows: "title - P/F or S/F - M/K " R&R and enjoy!
1. Under The Table, Take 1 - SF - M

**Under the Table, Take 1 – S/F – M **

It was a perfectly sunny day outside. The skies were blue, the office was quiet and no bumbling fools in sight. Franziska was about to settle to a nice cup of tea and read her case files when suddenly her door came flying open. She was startled but she immediately regained her composition to turn her attention to the one responsible.

"Ha ha! I saw that, sis. You flinched."

She didn't even get the chance to look before she recognized who the unexpected disturbance was. She offered him a smirk, typical of their exchanges.

"And what brings you here, Agent Lang?"

The ever dramatic Interpol agent strode on over to Franziska's desk. There he sat and looked her squarely in the eye.

"I'm here on duty, actually. We received a report on the last suspected member of the smuggling ring. I just calling my best subordinates back from their mini-vacations in-person."

"I am your _partner_."

Shi-Long Lang gave out a hearty laugh. He had some fun teasing Franziska from time to time. Getting her furious was too easy.

"Hardly a vacation, don't you think? The last raid was just ten days ago. When I got back to America, I had a case on my desk waiting for me to read it."

"Do I have to be waiting on your desk for you to notice me too? I'll remember that next time, sis. Ha ha!"

She set her tea down. Agent Lang, while he means well and is one of the most active agents on the force, can often times be so foolhardy by joking around like this.

"Agent Lang, I might have to reconsider this generous offer of yours. I am presently faced with a case that I must participate in tomorrow."

"Well, that's too bad, sis. You were involved since day one of the assignment. You can't exactly decline such mandatory participation."

Franziska gave it some thought. True enough that she was raring to go out into the investigation scene than be stuck in the Los Angeles court room with that foolish old fool of a judge, the usual foolish slew of foolish defense attorneys, and Lord above knows what kind of incompetent detective the police force assigned for her case. But she had obligations to her career. She had obligations to herself and her pursuit of the perfect prosecuting. It wasn't as though her involvement with Interpol could become permanent at any given moment. She wasn't that type of law enforcer.

"Well, I do have to consider my career as a prosecutor, don't I? If I don't do any of my work here, I'd have no other choice but to take up studies again. I can only choose experience or education if I want to continuously strive for perfection that is worthy of my name. Perhaps I may be more available in future investigations."

Lang, still seated on her desk, turned his entire self to face her. He figured it made a bigger impression. If it did, it also becomes a lasting impression, see. He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, but that's a load of paperwork, sis. You and I both know I'm hopeless at that. And you do know a resignation letter means termination of any and all involvement with the case and related parties until further notice from Interpol itself."

Franziska turned quiet. The answer was obviously to go back to Interpol HQ with the agent. She could get another case when she got back anyway. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and she told herself she would milk it for experience in order to be more perfect than before. She knows she won't get rusty prosecuting criminals and whipping foolhardy fools; she'd just be dealing with the same kind of people but they only in a different language. And besides, dealing with an international smuggling ring was demanded more high-quality decisions such as her perfect ones.

"What if I said 'please'?"

Franziska just gave him a pondering look. She shook her head. Perhaps it was time to tease him a bit. Considering that there really was no way out of this other than paperwork and a total cut off of ties to Interpol until they would personally ask for her again, she pretended to show disinterest. His presence didn't ruin her entire day after all.

"Hmm… I don't know, Agent Lang. It's very tempting to just leave my post as it is. I do so hate a case imperfectly solved."

He watched Franziska take a sip of tea and then skim over her case files. Whether she was being serious or teasing (it's hard to tell, honestly), Lang mulled over his choices. He didn't want to think that he might've wasted his time flying all the way from HQ to America. Besides, this time he had selfish reasons for coming over in person, even if he's always meet his subordinates in person. Oops, he meant partner, he mentally corrected himself.

"What if I get down on my knees and beg?"

"Come now, Agent Lang. That's hardly –?!"

Lang got off her table and then knelt to the ground. He took his hands out of his pocket and bowed his head.

"Too late, sis. I'm on bend and knee, and I want an answer that isn't a resignation letter."

He inched closer to Franziska, sitting on her prosecutor's chair. He crawled on all fours, like a wolf about to pounce. It was amusing watching her panic like that. It was so obvious and yet she insisted she was all calm and that he was deranged. Franziska pushed herself back to put more distance between her and Lang. It was getting absurd and she grew concerned someone would see this questionable display.

"I mean it, Lang. Get up now before someone else sees you."

He paid no heed to her and continued his little shenanigan. He suddenly pounced and found himself grabbing at her legs. She let out a yelp.

"Come on, sis. You know you wanna get out of stuffy office."

She panicked on the inside. Agent Lang wasn't letting go of her legs. And, dare she say it? It was making her heart beat faster than it should. The thub-thumping also brought a heat to her cheeks. Lang continued to tease her relentlessly. It seemed he was enjoying her little panic-attack. Damn it. Her whip was on the floor because of that foolish buffoon moving about everywhere.

"A-Agent L-Lang, I demand that you remove yourself from b-b-beneath me immediately! I will have to give you the resignation letter after all if you don't stop this f-f-foolishness."

Lang's smirk turned into a slight frown. He stopped leaning on her legs.

"….Tch. Very well, sis. I've had my fun-!"

Bam! Shi-Long Lang felt himself pulled back in one very swift instant. No, rather, he was pushed back by some blow. The back of his head hit something wooden. His eyes were closed from the impact. When he could open them, he found himself face to face with a pair of knees. Black netted knees. Oh gosh, he thought. He couldn't believe what just happened.

From under the desk, he could hear muffled sounds. One he identified as Franziska while the other was a scrawny-sounding voice. It was nervous and jittery but it was talking to Franziska, apparently. And from the looks of it, a damn good they'd be taking to talk about whatever it was.

Franziska tried to hide her nervousness by wearing her typical stone face in front of the bailiff that had just barged into her room. He didn't know and so she chastised him for it. But she had to chastise him from her seat because of one foolhardy foolish individual who foolishly let the foolishness come upon him because of his foolish intentions and equally foolish actions. Damn that mad man. Damn this bailiff. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"I'm uh,-ow!- uh, really sorry, Ms. von Karma. Ow!"

At least her whip was now in her hand. She let out her frustrations on the poor bailiff.

"Now that everything's in order, you may explain yourself to me this instant."

The bailiff was ordered to inform her of the case tomorrow. The judge to be presiding, the time to convene and when she should be consulting with her witnesses, the bailiff relayed to her. Of course, all of this she knew and absolutely tried her darnedest to get the bailiff out of the room. For some reason, he insisted on staying though.

"And then y-y-you have to prepare the wit-wit-witnesses-es at about 9:15am, so they w-w-won't forget what y-y-you told them."

"Yes. And?"

The poor bailiff fidgeted, looking for something to say. Meanwhile, the proximity to Franziska was taking its effect on Lang. As he stared at her admittedly cute knees, bent in an awkward way to hide her intimates, he was starting to get nervous himself. He was noticing how his heart raced and how hungry he was getting. Being trapped under a desk not to mention having the woman's perfume fill up his breathing space were bound to bring these feelings to the surface.

What was taking Franziska so long to get this pathetic guy out of the room? He decided he wanted to play around with sis a little more, to finally get him that answer he wanted.

"I'm waiting."

"Uh, umm. –ow!- m-m-Ms. von Karma! I-I- OW! I s-s-still have news to b-bring –ow!- to you."

With every stalling syllable, the bailiff's stay got longer. Franziska got angrier and whipped the bailiff more. Lang was getting more ideas. He began.

He nudged his face towards Franziska's knee. He let his cheek rest on one. He felt Franziska jerk a little.

"What was that, Ms.-OW!"

"I-It was nothing. It was nothing at all."

She used her foot and felt around a bit under her desk. The tip of her boot felt around and touched Lang's pants. She cautiously felt around his inner thigh, his groin, and then finally up his chest. He felt her feel him up and snickered to himself. She let it stay there for a moment before pulling it back. Now he realized what she was getting it. She let her foot fly. She thought she had aimed right at his chest only to hear a loud, hollow wooden sound. That foolish buffoon missed the kick. How on earth could he move around in there? She in turn hurt her toe on the desk. Shi-Long Lang wanted to burst with laughter. He stifled it and continued what he intended to do. Franziska jerked upright again.

He secured both Franziska's legs in his arms. She let out a small yelp. The bailiff was asking her what was wrong again. She kept on denying anything and everything. Perfect. He may not be in the best position right now but it felt strangely just right being there. He felt so much crazy excitement just spilling over when he started to rub his cheek against the inside of her thigh. He felt her tremble. He heard her voice tremble too. This was just too perfect.

Franziska felt Lang encroaching on her sensitive parts. While she was appalled that he, _he¸_ of all people would continue his foolish racy shenanigan even though he knew her well, she mentally hit herself for allowing it to happen. She was, dare she admit it, finding some pleasure in it. She fought to supress the small moans creeping up from deep inside her throat. She couldn't do anything about the crazy man about to make her crazier. She couldn't. This foolish bailiff was still here. She had to send him out.

"M-m-ms. von Karma?"

Too soon, the bailiff, the desk, the room, everything didn't feel real anymore. Franziska was warming up, no, heating up. And the fire was being stoked carefully and surely by one Shi-Long Lang. He pushed his face closer to her groin. Something hit his nose and then spread to his whole being. He smelled her essence and it was making him dizzyingly hungrier and hungrier. He took a deep breath and just inhaled all of it. He inhaled her intoxicating scent. His pants were getting tighter. He let out a heavy breath which Franziska felt all too well.

Franziska's hold on her reactions was starting to weaken. She closed her eyes and felt the raw flame of desire steadily creep throughout her body. It tingled everywhere, even to the tips of her fingers. Her breathing increased steadily. She was starting to take in shorter breaths. Was that bailiff was still here?

"S-s-should I go or s-should I s-s-stay? I-I mean is-is there any-any-anything I can do for you, right now? I-I-I mean you look a little f-flushed, I mean-"

"Nothing is *yip* the matter, bailiff."

Lang put his hands on Franziska's thighs and slowly slid them along them and under her skirt. She cringed. What is he doing? Why is he doing this? All these questions slowly faded away the more Lang teased her.

*sigh*

Right. The bailiff was still there.

"Have you finished what you were saying about *yip* tomorrow's trial?"

"Y-yes, m-ma'am. Ahem. W-well, the only other p-problem is that we c-c-can't locate a suitable d-d-defense attorney for the ac-c-cused. Ahem."

Lang then gently pulled her closer to him. He then nuzzled into her tender spot. He exhaled into her again. She whimpered.

"Ahem. So, uh, d-d-do you- would you want to, um, to l-l-look over the list of p-probable of lawyers the court might assign to the ac-c-cused?"

"Nnnnnnnngng-On second thought, not now, bailiff *sigh*"

Lang then swiftly pulled down her stockings. He breathed warm air upon her bare skin. It fanned the flames hotter. He pressed his lips upon her soft inner thigh. Franziska jerked her hip a little. Lang held her hips firmly in place.

"*aah* I regret to inform you that *aah* I mean, I am out of sorts at the moment so if you could just *sigh* leave. Now."

Lang trailed kisses from her inner thighs to her clothed lips. He nuzzled into them and began to kiss her through her underwear. Inside Franziska's head, she was screaming. Her skin was steaming hot. Whatever Lang was doing to her, it was starting to affect her composure. Absolutely anyone cannot see her like this. That bailiff had to go, _now_.

"O-of couse, M-m-ms. von Karma. Uh, umm, b-b-but if, ahem, if you could, um, answer me one m-m-more thing, um, M-m-ma'am, uh-"

Lang was feeling Franziska heat up. He began to sweat a little, despite the air conditioning. He then brought a hand in to inspect Franziska's underwear. It was getting moist. He moved his other hand to firmly hug around Franziska's hips, locking her in place. Using his thumb, he started to massage the wet spot on her underwear. He moved it along the vertical slit formed by her labia. He would fiddle with her clitoris when he felt it. Franziska was giving it her all to hold back the moans piling up at the back of her throat. The bailiff continued to explain himself.

"*sigh* S-stop it."

Her voice, barely a whisper, was pleading to Lang. He continued to tease her. He pulled aside her now wet underwear and exposed herself to him. She was really wet. He stroked her labia again but more deliberately, pausing at her clitoris to press at it and rub it. Her loins were on fire. In response, she clenched her whip. The bailiff, however, was baffled.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry? Am I d-did I say something wrong, M-ma'am? (Please don't hit me!)"

While the bailiff cowered with his face in his hands and waited for the sharp crack, Franziska couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a moan but for the sake of the bailiff in front of her, she made it sound like an aggravated sigh. At least, that's what she intended.

"I said 'Stop it!'-Nnnnnngaaaaahh!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! W-wha?"

The bailiff looked up from his hands and saw Franziska's face was more flushed than before. Some beads of sweat were forming at the sides of her face. Suddenly, she curled over and supported herself on her desk with her arms. Lang was simply playing with her clitoris now, moistened with her own fluids, he was rubbing it and pressing it repeatedly. The bailiff saw she was breathing short breaths and looked really ill. He felt obligated to approach her and see how she was doing but he was still afraid of her whip. He dared to ask again.

"M-m-ms. von Karma? A-are you, um, okay?"

Franziska's head was having difficulty suppressing the waves of pleasure coming from Shi-Long Lang's teasing. He felt her arousal and it fed his own. But he sensed that the bailiff had not been sent away yet. He decided to remove his thumb for a moment, and Franziska caught herself. She was in a limbo of excitement but she wasn't quite there yet.

"*pant* I'm fine, bailiff. Just a headache is all, don't worry. I request that you leave my office immediately."

The poor bailiff was taken aback. Franziska was still sweating, panting and appeared flushed so the bailiff was concerned but one look at how she clenched her whip tightly and he made up his mind.

"I'll, uh, take my leave then, M-m-ma'am. Oh! Uh, um, you never d-d-did answer m-m-my question, uhh, that is if-"

That breather from Lang helped her regain some composure. At least, it was enough to have her bark out one more order. That bailiff was finding it extremely difficult to locate the door, in her opinion.

"Will you say what it is already? This is the third time I have asked you to leave."

With every third word, she let her whip fly at the hapless bailiff.

"Yes-OW!- I mean, uhh- OW!- The office is asking-OW!-"

Lang, still holding Franziska close to him, patiently waited for the bailiff to finish, even though he was very eager to get back to working on Franziska. It was high time this bailiff got out of here. To remind Franziska to speed it up, he breathed warm air upon her parts bared to him.

"OW!-if you w-w-would w-w-work overtime-OW!- on a case for next m-m-month-OW!"

Finally, this foolish bailiff had finished speaking. Franziska already knew her answer. Lang heard his question and, just to push Franziska in the right direction, he kissed her. He put small fast kisses over her labia and sucking a bit on her clitoris. Her legs, unknown to her, spread out as if inviting him to continue. Lang held back. If sis wanted more, she knew what to do.

"*yip* I-*sigh*"

By now, the bailiff was confused by Ms. von Karma's reactions. Was she in pain? Was she sick? He didn't really know. But he knew one thing and that her whip scared him to death. He nervously waited for her answer, never moving an inch from his spot.

"*sigh* I-"

Lang was urging her to hurry up, teasing her relentlessly by flicking the tip of his tongue on her clitoris.

"Nnnnnng-I won't be, bailiff."

Just a little more, he urged her. Get rid of him. Accept my offer. He focused on her clitoris, tracing circles around it with his tongue. A little more, sis, just a little more.

"Nnnnnggggh-because-*yip*-I-*yip*-was called away for-*sigh*-international work."

The bailiff was surprised to hear this. As if Franziska said the magic words, Lang tasted her more thoroughly. He slid his tongue into her, slowly sliding over her labia and her clitoris. She was already wet and hot, and he was just making it more slippery and steamy. Both his hands he placed under Franziska's skirt again and once more firmly held her hips in place as he fed his hunger. He squeezed her buttocks; she jolted and sat upright, exposing more of herself to him. He feasted to his hunger's content. His pants were getting way too tight now.

"I'll *sigh* prepare a memo to the high prosecutor's office *sighhhhhhhh* explaining my absence."

Her eyes were starting to close and her breathing became sharper and quicker. Lang noticed her hips were beginning to restrain themselves from undulating. He continued to lap her up, his tongue sliding in and out, all around and across her.

"O-o-okay, M-ma'am. Is there a-a-anything else I can-"

"_GO!_"

The bailiff shot straight out of the room and even remembered to lock the door behind him. He ran straight down the hallway and on the way to his own station. Meanwhile, Franziska finally let out the moan she had been holding back and with it, her floodgates too.

She let it all out, gasping and moaning without end. She tilted her head back. No one else except Shi-Long Lang was around to hear her. Lang didn't stop. He parted her legs more and worked deeper on her. Franziska arched her back in response. She exposed herself to him even more. Lang snaked a hand out of her skirt to fondle her left breast. He teased her nipple while lapping up her wetness with that fast, thick tongue of his. He batted her clitoris, swirled it and fiddled with it. Franziska closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over her. She put a hand on his head, urging him to help her climax. He eagerly obliged.

"Nngggghhh...Lang….."

The way she said his name, it was too much for him. He had to finish her. Her excitement was his. He stopped for a moment to push Franziska's chair away from her desk. Franziska opened her eyes slightly, wondering at the loss of a hot touch on her skin. As she was about to ask what was going on, Lang just gave her a smirk, knelt down in front of her and resumed working on her. She closed her eyes once again. Her body was arching and undulating. She was gasping and whimpering and moaning and sighing. Lang had to keep her steady as he swirled his tongue in her. The waves came crashing about as Franziska neared her peak.

Then, Lang got up. Franziska was almost disappointed when she looked up at him. He looked her flushed face, beads of sweat formed around her. She was panting heavily. He wasn't finished with her yet. He lifted her up from her hips and put her on her desk. Then he stared at her. She started to get impatient so she put her arms around his neck and attempted to pull him in for a kiss. She put on her most needy face but Lang just chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Just a little bit more, sis. Patience."

While keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly unbuttoned her vest and then her blouse. Franziska could only watch every agonizing second that passed that Lang wasn't making her hot. She frowned. Lang answered her with another chuckle as he proceeded to untie her cravat.

When he was done, Lang let his forehead touch Franziska's. He started to kiss her, deepening it every time their lips touched. Then his tongue tickled her top lip, asking for entry, Franziska parted her lips to let him in. Her grip around his neck suddenly grew firm. Meanwhile, Lang's hands were beginning to wander. First, he held her at her waist. Then his left hand made its way to her exposed breast. He massaged her, moving her breast in a circular motion. Franziska let out a small shriek, surprised when he began to press her there. His right hand then snaked its way to her exposed self. Using two fingers, he started massaging her labia again where his tongue had left off. After a brief feel of her wetness, he took them out and licked them in front of her. He slowly brought them down again and began asking for entryby teasing at her opening. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her consent. Franziska nodded slightly. He saw it and then proceeded to kiss deeply on the mouth again.

He then inserted his fingers into her. Franziska let out a desperate gasp in their kiss. She closed her eyes and left everything to her sense of touch. With every insertion, he gradually pushed his fingers deeper and deeper, and he was doing so faster and faster. Franziska was responding by arching her back, trembling, moving her hips and gasping more. She was definitely reaching her peak.

Aroused by her noise, Lang moved from their tongue-sliding kiss to kissing her neck. She was on fire. His lips felt the heat radiate from her skin. He was bringing her to climax. Franziska could only hold on to Lang.

"Nnnngggghhh…. Ahhhh….Ahhhhhhh…."

Neither of them showed any signs of wanting to stop. Franziska was receiving his touch and Lang was taking her to her peak.

"….Ahhhhh….Laaaaaangggg…"

He could hear her whimpers slowly melt into sighs. Oh gosh, his name! She was getting close. They were getting close.

"…..Laaaaaaaanggggg…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..LAAAAAAAA AAAANG!"

It was like a bolt of lightning went through her body, momentarily blinding her senses in an orgasmic high. After that, the soreness came in. Exhausted and sweaty, Franziska did the most imperfect slump and leaned into Lang for support. When she could open her eyes, she shot a mean stare at the foolish buffoon that caused all this. As for Agent Lang, he merely looked at her. He rested both hands on the desk at either side of her and leaned forward, trapping her with his gaze and his signature half-smile. Flushed as she was, Lang could tell she was blushing because of his proximity.

"Did you mean what do you said, sis?"

"I'll *pant* get my things ready *pant* three days from now."

He dipped his head to give her a small kiss on her forehead. Franziska was taken by surprise. Because of earlier, she couldn't manage to lift her whip-wielding hand. She just stared at him. And he smiled right back.

"I'll see you next week, then. I'll take care of the ride."

As he was going out the door, he added, with a sultry smile on his face,

"I'll get you there, don't worry."


	2. Sleepover - SF - M

**(A/N: Sorry for the OOC :( )**

* * *

**Sleepover - S/F - M**

He was off-duty for the evening and taking care of dinner for his pet dogs. In the middle of getting out the bag of kibble and the measuring cup, his phone began to ring. It was a strange time for someone from work to be calling. Lang had never been one to use his phone unless it was for matters concerning work. He expected his subordinates, superiors and co-workers to understand that, since he clearly stated so. Curious, he picked it up.

"Agent Lang."

"(Um, er, how does this go)… Good evening. May I speak to you?"

His eyes grew wide with surprise. For one thing, Franziska von Karma called him directly. Usually, she would have an assistant or some subordinate contact Lang for her. For another thing, she wasn't barking out instructions. And another thing, she sounded less energetic than usual. Not to say that calling him at such an hour isn't strange. Now he did want to know what was going on.

"Of course, sis. What's up?"

"Um…"

She trailed off. This was unlike Franziska. There was definitely something wrong. Lang decided to press her on bit for more details. Heh, he laughed to himself. He never thought he'd one day use such lawyerly terms.

"Is it about work?"

"…"

"Because I'm off-duty right now, you know that, right?"

"…"

"Sis? You still there?"

This was getting nowhere fast. He could hear her breathing thought so he knew she was still there.

"I-"

Finally! She spoke but what did she say again?

"-need-"

"Yeah, sis?"

"…you…"

Did he hear that right? She needed him? He wondered what it could be.

"…"

"…can you tell me more, sis?"

"…"

She became silent again. Lang grew concerned. Could it be something or someone was tapping their conversation right now? What could possibly scare Franziska enough that she couldn't talk about it, even with a trusted partner like himself?

"…"

"Do you think you could tell me in person, sis?"

"…"

"…Sis?"

"…I'm outside your door."

He ran toward his front door and immediately unlocked it. He forgot about the chain so he fumbled a bit, closed the door, undid the chain, and then opened the door again. He was still holding his phone when he saw Franziska. Compared to him only wearing his pyjamas, she was dressed in her work attire except something was off. She was also holding her phone in her hand. Her whip was in her other hand but its braid was missing. Next to her was a medium-sized trolley bag, no doubt some personal belongings.

What struck Lang the most was her face. She looked listless and dead. This was not the fiery young prosecutor he was working with. Her eyes, still shining, had an expression of dullness in them. They looked tired.

Suddenly, it began to rain. For a few awkward seconds, Franziska made no move to go inside Lang's living space. Concerned by the increasing strength of the downpour, Lang pulled Franziska through the door frame and quickly got her bags inside. He forcefully held her shoulders and led her to his couch.

"What's the matter with you, sis? Don't you know when to get out of the rain?"

He got no answer. Franziska just sat down and looked at the coffee table with half-lidded eyes. Lang thought to change his approach toward figuring out what her story was this time. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll be back. We're not finished here."

He went into the kitchen and finished feeding his dogs. He then proceeded to get some towels and a change of clothes for Franziska. He pondered for a moment, to help him further let off some steam, the possible reasons for Franziska being so difficult to speak to. She hadn't been like this before, at least whenever work was involved. He mused, it must not be related to work then.

"Here. They might be a little too big for you but they'll keep you warm until your own clothes dry out."

She quiet accepted his clothes and the towel. She hesitated for a moment. She looked as though she was about to say something. He awaited her next few words.

"… Thank you. Where might I change?"

Lang told her to dress upstairs and leave her wet clothes at the bathroom to dry them out. When the last of her footsteps faded to the upstairs, he sat down on a nearby armchair and waited for her. This was strange behaviour from Franziska, most definitely. He had to find out. It was his duty to her, as a co-worker and his duty to himself as a Lang.

Franiska silently reappeared in the living room where Lang was waiting. She just sat down while Lang looked at her, obviously wanting some questions answered.

"Do you need a blanket, sis? An extra pillow?"

"…"

"Perhaps you need something warm to drink?"

"…"

This was incredibly challenging. When the person who always has the most to say is suddenly quiet, what do you do to get them to talk? Lang persisted, nonetheless. He had to. Whether this was bigger than him or small and insignificant, he believed he could help.

"Sis, I won't know what you want until you tell me what it is."

"…"

"Please make this easier for you and me, okay?"

"…"

Lang waited for a few more minutes. Franziska just sat there. She occasionally looked at him but then her gaze shifted away from him to stare blankly ahead or at her hands. Lang remained quiet and continued to look to her to make some sort of sign or sound that she was to speak. Perhaps she needed some time to settle in first? This would mark the first time she had come over to his place after all.

"Do you need me to show you around the house?"

"…"

She didn't make a sound. She didn't move either. Lang thought that he should continue to make conversation. He wasn't comfortable with the silence either.

"Well, I only have one bedroom with a single bed. You can take that tonight. I'll sleep down here."

"…"

"Let's see, now… The kitchen's by that doorway on your right and the only bathroom I have is upstairs."

"…"

"…I won't force you to stay here and listen to me go on and on, ha ha. You can go rest now."

A few quiet moments passed and Franziska has yet to make a move. Lang waited for her to make a move but it looked like she wasn't about to make any. Not that he expected it. He waited a few minutes more before getting up.

He went upstairs and got a pillow and a blanket, to urge Franziska to make a move to go upstairs, he thought. He set them down next to her and she watched him do so. She let her gaze linger on him for a while. He saw this and he tried to search her eyes. It wasn't long before she resumed her silence.

"Or if you prefer to stay downstairs, it's no problem with me. I'll go to bed now, then-"

When Lang turned to head for upstairs Franziska suddenly grabbed his arm. This surprised him so he immediately turned to look at her. He was met with nervous eyes, looking at him and then looking away.

"…I…I need someone nearby….if that's okay…Shi-Long Lang…"

He was puzzled and he was tired but all of that suddenly didn't matter now that Franziska finally spoke. He sat down next to her, offering her some closeness. He waited for her to take the lead on this conversation.

"…I'm sorry for being quiet. I can't find the right words to say what it is that brings me here."

Her voice was hushed and weak. It was strange to hear. She was usually loud and clear, a mark of confidence but this woman before him sounded anything but that. He supressed the urge to comfort her in the way he usually does his friends and colleagues: a pat on the shoulder. He wasn't sure Franziska would like it. Then again, her whip was broken and she wasn't holding anything at the moment. He continued to watch for any change in her expression.

"…May I stay with you for the night?"

This was an unusual proposition from her, and a first at that. Usually, his subordinates talk everything out with him. That was how he got things settled. Perhaps this matter truly has Franziska affected so deeply she couldn't share it so easily. He decided to call it a night and go along with her request.

"Okay then, sis. What do you need me to do?"

It was a little strange to share a bed with Franziska. While he swore not to do anything to her, she insisted on keeping him somewhat close. Their final resolve, to avoid any awkwardness (mostly on Lang's part), was that Franziska was under the blanket while Lang just lied beside her while on top of all the sheets.

"I hope I'm doing enough to help you. I trust you'll feel better soon, sis."

He was met with silence again. Franziska covered herself under the sheets while Lang took to sleeping on top of all of them. She lay on her side curled up and facing Lang. She bundled herself up so tight it looked as though she was afraid of freezing up. Lang sought to console her but thought better of it and kept his hands to himself. It was getting annoying being this patient but he would have to be if he wanted to help her in the best way.

"Well, good night."

He let his tired eyes close. It was awfully late when she came by and now much later since she stayed quiet for so long. He just wanted to rest his eyes…

"..."

However, Lang couldn't keep his eyes closed for very long. He felt as though Franziska was just watching him sleep. He tested this little hypothesis and opened one eye.

"…"

"…Trouble sleeping, sis? –yawn-"

She huddled closer to him as if to say yes.

"I…haven't been able to sleep for the past few days. I figured I needed someone to watch over me in case I do…Or if I collapse…. Whichever comes first."

Shi-Long Lang was legitimately tired. He could not help but nod off a bit. Franziska saw he was trying his best to stay awake and listen to her.

"I'm sorry. You can sleep."

"-yawn- Are you sure?"

She nodded to his chest. Then, she tentatively put out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide awake.

"…Sis?"

She carefully held onto his shoulder. Her hand traced down his arm, lifting it and then placing it across her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"…You can sleep now. If you would keep your arm there, that would be enough for me."

He was moved by Franziska's gesture. He looked at her face, trying to read her but he couldn't. He submitted to the fact that he still knew nothing about what was bothering her today.

"I'll see you in the morning, then."

To express his generosity, he pulled her closer to him with that one arm. He figured it would help her feel more secure. He may not have seen it but Franziska shed a tear or two. This man was truly hell bent on helping her, a member of his beloved pack.

And she was foolishly crying about it! She just watched him, as his chest slowly rose and fell. He snored a bit but she wasn't bothered too much. Even when he slept, she saw that he had an air of authority. Seeing where she was now, it was appropriate. Under his arm, she was under his authority but a gentle and protective one, she felt. It felt safe here. It felt like the right place and the right time. This man was the right person to approach. She could tell him.

But she would practice first.

She looked up at the sleeping Lang. She stared at him for a few minutes, making sure he was sound asleep. Seeing no signs of any change in his breathing or his expression, she began.

"…I…I'm sorry for intruding like this. And on such short notice too.

I..I apologize for not having said anything earlier. I'm sure you must have been greatly annoyed.

This will be hard for me to admit but there is no elegant perfect solution to what I'm doing. But I hope you can see I'm perfectly trying."

She paused and looked at Lang. She found him still asleep so she continued to talk.

"The point is that something happened. And my perfect control over my emotions did not see me through.

And, as you can see, it's turned me into this person who feels hollow, alone, and with a great burden.

As much as I would rather not say, I believe I have to say it."

She looked into his sleeping face. It looked understanding in its own way. There was a sense of peace she felt as the tears streamed down her face and her throat began to tighten around her voice box, preventing her from saying more.

"I broke my whip some days ago. Rather, my limousine driver did.

It started out as an ordinary day. I went to work, stayed a bit late, and then packed up to leave.

My limousine was waiting for me right at the entrance to the Prosecutor's office building. He even opened my car door for me. I thought nothing of it at first but then I realized something was wrong when the car took a wrong turn."

Her voice began to choke. She was clearly remembering that dreadful night. Shi-Long Lang, she saw, lay peacefully asleep. She tried to match her breathing with his steady ones. She calmed down soon enough and continued her quiet tale to her sleeping listener.

"He drove around unfamiliar streets until we reached a very narrow set of streets. I demanded to know what he thought he was doing but he never once faced me while we were in the vehicle.

All of a sudden, he stepped out and then pulled me out of the passenger's side. I can still feel his grip on my wrist. The bruise is gone now but I can still feel it hurt sometimes.

I tried to free myself from his grasp. When I turned around to whip him, he pulled out a knife. I tried to put my whip between his knife and my personage but my whip got cut. I garnered a small but moderately deep cut right by my collarbone. I found myself sitting on the floor, defenceless. My false driver looked at me. I can only count a number of times I had been this scared. I felt so…helpless and weak…"

She let out a small cry.

"If it wasn't for Miles and Detective Gumshoe, I would not have been given due medical attention. Miles noticed my limousine go the wrong way. He mobilized Gumshoe and he himself followed my vehicle. He wasn't exempt from injuries upon dealing with the kidnapper, though. I've been thinking it was my fault he's still in the ward.

The stab to his stomach is taking a while to heal.

Detective Gumshoe tells me it was no one's fault but society's that small-time gangs and operations like that happen to just about anyone.

But still! If I had exercised caution! If I had only noticed it wasn't my driver! If only…if only…If only I had been more perfect…"

Tears welled up in Franziska's eyes. It was getting harder for her to speak as her throat was closing up a bit. She let out the quietest sob she could muster and leaned into Shi-Long Lang's chest as if to hide her imperfect emotion-stricken face from the world. Between sobs and sniffles, she managed to say the last things she wanted to tell him when he would awaken in the morning.

"…Please understand that this is difficult but there is no one else I would trust with this."

Slowly, Shi-Long Lang's arm began to move up and down her back, soothing her. Franziska continued to cry, realizing a bit late that Lang's arm was moving. He put his other arm around her to pull her closer to him. When she realized what was happening, she suddenly jerked her head up only to end up looking at a wide-awake Shi-Long Lang.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her with half-lidded eyes, as if to sympathize with the story he's just heard. Franziska, he thought, has been through a lot for a week. He so very much wanted to soothe her. She just stared at him, waiting for a reaction but she soon gave in to her own emotions first and continued let out her cries into his chest. He held her closer.

He rested his chin on her head, trying his best to convey that she was safe where she was. He was going to protect her tonight. Franziska let the last of her sobs out and calmed down somewhat.

"Did you-did you hear all that?"

"Every word."

He then took her chin and lifted her tear-stained face to look up to him. He kissed her on the forehead, hoping it would reassure her. He looked into her eyes, pondering over what she might've thought of him because of that. He made up his mind that he was going to soothe her regardless. Slowly but ever so cautiously, he kissed her on the lips. It was so soft that Franziska closed her eyes out of impulse. She opened them again carefully, partly hoping that she wasn't dreaming.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks. She tentatively reached a hand out to touch his face and see if he was real. He smiled a small smile and leaned in to kiss her again. He hugged her much tighter so that they were flat against each other but he noticed…a couple of things about her personage when he did. There was no bra under her shirt.

Franziska wriggled out from under the sheets so she could be closer to the secure warmth of Shi-Long Lang's hug. She put his hands around her waist while she rested hers around his back. She looked up to see him and she saw an inkling of longing in his face. Why wasn't he doing anything, though? She searched in his eyes a little longer and saw he was searching hers too. He was waiting for her permission. When she realized this, she pulled his face closer to hers and tentatively kissed him. He took this as permission and proceeded to kiss her back. Franziska felt his tongue find hers in her mouth. She let out a sigh as she let herself give in to the tingling heat that she started to feel around her heart.

He let his hands wander to the garter of her pants. He slipped his hands in and splayed them all over her smooth buttocks. She jerked a little when he gave them a squeeze, surprised by its suddenness. He was right in thinking she wore no underwear as they were also being dried. She tried to look at where he would be headed next to get a hold of his hands but he kept her attention to their fiery kiss, his tongue pleasurably sliding against hers. She kept herself pressed against him. To retaliate, she let both hands feel their way from his face his bare chest. She kept them there, just feeling his lean muscles under her palms. In response, he slid one hand from her pants to under her shirt. He let his palm run over her back, her side and then her stomach before slowly reaching up to touch her bra-less breasts.

Franziska inhaled sharply when Lang's fingers touched her chest. He gently held one and Franziska felt the roughness of his palms against her soft skin. Her other breast was soon given due attention by his other hand. He masterfully massaged her breasts, tracing circles at underneath them with his thumb, working his way to her now-erect nipples. She could feel her loins firing up and secreting some hot fluid. She broke their kiss, gasping for breath. His hands were spreading the heat throughout her body and she couldn't do a thing about it. She closed her eyes and submitted herself to his authority. She trusted him, after all. She could.

He started to kiss her jaw line. He made a trail of hot kisses from there to her neck. There, he sucked a bit on her skin and exhaled warm air on it. Franziska took it all in, expressing her feelings with each heavy breath. Her heart pounded, excited by the pleasurable heat spreading throughout her body. She felt her wetness leak out of her labia.

While he worked on her breasts and neck, Franziska slid her hands over to his waist. She traced over his crotch with her fingers. He shuddered in response. He looked into her eyes, as if asking if she was serious about what she just did. She stared back. He saw her face, flushed in a beautiful way. Her eyes had a little more shine in them now. Keeping her gaze at his own, she felt his member through his pyjamas. She saw his eyes blink; he was caught off-guard at that moment. She felt a small smile play on her lips as she leaned in on the surprised Shi-Long Lang and captured his lips in another deep kiss. So he too would share in the heat she was feeling, she thought.

It was surprising that Franziska would begin to act on her own like that. Perhaps her confidence was returning. He was only too glad to have helped it along. He let her play with him this way. He grew hard with every stroke Franziska made. She used her thumb to trace circles on his tip all while feeling it through his pyjamas.

They broke apart only to have Franziska's shirt and Shi-Long Lang's pyjamas removed. They stared at each other's faces for a while. He gave her a small smile while she looked a little shy. She then looked down, admiring his body until she saw his erect penis. She felt herself blush when she realized she had been holding such a part of him. The staring made Shi-Long Lang a little insecure. To distract her, he moved his head to her chest and began to lick and suck at her nipples.

She exhaled in aroused sighs while she blindly began to stroke his naked member. This only served to fuel Lang. He traced circles around her nipples with his tongue and even captured them between his teeth, pulling them and pinching them with the right amount of pressure. While working in her breasts with his mouth, his hands slid down to the garter of her pants. He removed them while sliding his hands along the length of her shapely thighs.

Franziska bent her knees to help remove one leg off of her but as soon as that was done, Shi-Long Lang pushed her so she was lying on her back. He kept himself on top of her and stared at the body of his lovely co-worker. It was Franziska's turn to be a little embarrassed. Her hands found themselves trying to cover up her entire torso and tried to look away. He noticed this and smiled to himself. He began kissing her now exposed neck and trailed downwards, to her collarbone. He carefully kissed her injury there. Gently, he moved her arms away from her body and around his neck as he went further south, kissing now the center of her chest and her stomach. As his hot lips approached her intimate area, he saw that her legs were together and her hips were tensed up. She was probably still feeling insecure, he thought. He gently slid his hands over the side of her thighs, attempting to reassure her. He saw her legs ease up. He tentatively placed a hand over her inner thigh and then felt her ease up. She let him spread her legs. She let him see her wetness.

He approached her bushy intimates and breathed warm air over it. She trembled, keeping her hands on the side of his head. He slowly licked the entire length of her slit, tasting her hot fluid. He licked her again and again, slowly, deliberately, each time much deeper between her labia than the last. More trembles travelled through her body, coming out even in her whimpers and exhalations. She arched the small of her back, spread her legs out more and exposed more of her intimates to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, urging him to eat her up and not just taste. He felt her tugs at his hair but he went his own pace and continued to tease her.

He circled her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. He flicked its tip at it. He sucked and kissed it. Its roughness of a thousand tastebuds and his fire-hot lips tickled her sensitive clitoris that in turn fired up her loins even more. He kept his hands on her legs, keeping them to the side as he worked on her. She tried to fight the convulsions her loins were urging her to do. She didn't want to disturb Lang with a sudden violent thrust of her hips. She hoped her moans, now growing louder with each lick, would be enough to release the sexual fire building up inside her.

Lang traced S-shapes and Z-shapes and all kinds of shapes as he moved up and down her slit. He then inserted his tongue as deep as he could into her vaginal entry and felt around her fleshy muscular walls. Franziska wanted to scream. He inserted and re-inserted his tongue into her; Franziska's breathing and whimpering grew louder and escalated in pitch. Every breath she took was shorter. Even Shi-Long Lang felt the heat radiating from her body.

He got up and placed himself between Franziska's parted legs. He placed his member between her hot and wet labia and slowly rubbed its hardened length along them, covering it with her juices. He held Franziska's legs to support his movements. He then placed the tip of his penis right at her entrance. He positioned himself on top of her, his chest hovering over her own, supported by his elbows at the sides of her head.

Slowly, he slid himself inside her, their wetness made it somewhat easier. She felt his size expand the muscular walls of her entrance. He in turn felt a pleasurable squeeze. They stayed this way for a while, adjusting to the other's body. The both breathed heavily, looking into each other and they saw the other bear the same expression of longing. When she felt ready, Franziska put her arms securely around Shi-Long Lang's neck. Lang gave her a nod and then leaned in to kiss her deeply. He began to thrust his hips back and forth, his member repeatedly pushed its way through her entrance and then back out again. Her vaginal walls helped its partner by covering it with more hot fluid. She arched her back and splayed her legs as far as she could, to receive him fully. He was pushing himself further inside her, with more powerful thrusts.

His hips began to move faster and faster. This time, it was Lang making all the noise. He moaned into her mouth. He let Franziska work on his tongue. At the same time Franziska's own sounds were melting with this husky groans. His hips started to slam into hers. It didn't hurt; it was ecstacy. The fires shared between their loins had spread throughout their bodies. It was only going to get hotter.

They broke their kiss for the final push. They felt it. They were nearing. Lang buried his face into her neck and Franziska clung onto his. They let their cries fill the room as Lang's thrusts got faster.

With one last push, they both released. Lang felt the warm fluid escape him while Franziska felt the warmth fill her up. Lang pulled himself out and let his body rest on top of hers. They were both breathing heavily.

Lang rolled them over so that they were on their sides again. He looked at Franziska, sweaty, tired and flushed just like he was. She acknowledged him with a small smile, nuzzled into his neck, and then slowly closed her eyes. Soon, she was sound asleep. He knew then she was going to be okay.

He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. He pulled the covers over them and rested his chin against her head. They would soon see each other in the morning.


End file.
